


The Night Before Christmas, Hogwarts Style

by Chef_Geekier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the dorms Not a student was stirring, save for four male forms...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Christmas, Hogwarts Style

**Author's Note:**

> A direct parody of 'The Night Before Christmas by Clement Clarke Moore, inspired by another fic which commented on 'Padfoot the black-furred reindeer' and 'Dumble-clause'.

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the dorms  
Not a student was stirring, save for four male forms.  
They'd spent all the evening planning with care  
The prank that would give the cat dual-coloured hair.

Its owner was snoring all snug in his bed,  
While nightmares of Marauders danced in his head.  
The boys in their cloaks, with fish in their hands,  
Were setting a trap in the owlery stands,

When from outside the door they heard the patter  
Of footsteps from Filch's champion ratter.  
They sprang to the door, but their actions were rash-  
The stands came down with a bang and a crash

The cat disappeared when they fell out the room,  
It went to fetch Filch, to deal out their doom.  
They hurried away from the scene of the crime  
Laughing, covered in feathers and grime

They fled to the kitchens to eat up their fill  
Thankful that Hogwarts remained peacefull and still.  
When one of them noticed through a crack in the wall,  
The glitter of lights, which caused him to fall.

The others all laughed, but soon settled down  
When they realised their friend wasn't playing the clown  
They searched the wall, and heard through it a clatter  
Like the sound of elves working, and also a chatter

They found the secret switch and opened the door  
To see a vast workshop on the far-below floor  
The House-elves were working with fervour and speed  
Wrapping the presents the students would need.

And throughout their midst danced the headmaster himself,  
Looking much like a skinnier Jolly Old Elf.  
All clad in red with his long beard of white,  
Dumbledore danced, looking high as a kite.

The boys took one look and knew they should leave this alone  
And decided to close the door made of stone.  
But they heard him exclaim, ere they ran out of sight  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all, a good night."


End file.
